Lucas' Surprise to Ness
by SushiwithBlood
Summary: Lucas 'steals' Ness' cap too far. Ness tries to find it while Lucas waits in the room. He wanted to a little 'surprise' in front of Ness when he comes back. This story contains LEMONS! My first lemon. Leave if you don't like lemons!


**Physic Star: **Hello NessxLucas fans! This is gonna be my first lemon! Like I said from my first story for NessxLucas, I was gonna make a lemon someday. But this is the day. If you somehow, can't handle the sexiness on Ness or Lucas, then I must say, **LEAVE.** If you can handle the sexiness, **YOU MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE TO STAY. **Like I said, **THERE ARE LEMONS!** Enjoy! *gives cookies* :D

* * *

In the Smash Mansion, the two physics are really bored and didn't know what to do. The other smashers were watching the TV in the living room, watching a team battle on Pikachu and Falco vs. Sonic and Sheik. The smashers started to yell and cheer for the teams. The physics heard them and thought that they were too loud.

"Ness~ I'm so bored~!" Lucas complained in front of Ness. Ness started to blush at his cuteness of complaining.

"I'm kinda bored, too..." Ness rubbed onto his back of his head. Lucas starts to steal Ness' cap.

"H-hey!" Ness tried to grab Lucas from stealing his cap. Lucas ran to the door in their room. He opened it and threw it in the hallway.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Lucas giggled. After Ness left the room and searched for his cap, Lucas decided to hide somewhere in the room and scare Ness. He also decided to scare him with surprise. '_I bet he agrees to do something 'fun' with me...'_ Lucas thought as he grinned.

* * *

'_Did he really threw my cap this_ far?!' Ness found his cap in the living room. Their rooms are in the second floor, and Lucas probably threw it in the elevator and someone went down to the first floor and kicked it in the living room. Ness went to the couch and grabbed his cap and put it on.

'_I wonder what's Lucas is doing?'_ Ness went into the elevator. He pressed the button "2". '_I bet he's waiting for me!'_ Ness thought and imagined. The elevator stopped at the second floor and opened the door.

* * *

'_Why is Ness taking forever?! Did I threw it too far?'_ Lucas thought while hiding somewhere. He heard footsteps coming in. '_It's Ness.'_ Lucas thought as he is still hiding. Ness opened the door then closed it. He looked at the floor. '_Why is Lucas' clothes on the floor? I guess he wants to be messy for the day..'_ Ness walked to his bed and sat on it. He felt something on his bed. '_Lucas?'_ Ness thought as he stood up and opened up his bed covers. He blushed madly and fell over with a nosebleed. He saw Lucas hiding under his covers **_naked._ **Ness got up and wiped his nose with a tissue. Lucas starts to laugh too hard on Ness' bed.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE SURPRISED!**" Lucas continues to laugh after what he said. Ness tried to calm Lucas down, blushing madly.

"Lucas, why are you not wearing anything?" Ness asked while he sat near Lucas, still blushing madly. Lucas smiled.

"Because... you know what **I** want!" Lucas went closer to Ness. Ness continued to blush more.

"What do you mean-", Ness thought about what Lucas meant. Then he figured it out. "Don't you mean you want to-" Lucas nodded. Ness thought about it. He agreed. Lucas smiled.

"Wanna do it?" Ness asked, stripping off his shirt. Lucas immediately leaned and kissed Ness deeply.

"M-mmm!" Lucas moaned after when Ness slipped his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues swirled and got sucked on each others. Ness pulled away and they both panted hard and blushed madly. The room was getting hot. Lucas looked at Ness' eyes and asked him a question.

"Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"What if someone comes in and sees us having 'fun'?"

"The door's locked. But if I didn't lock it, I'll tell them its their imagination."

"But... what if they hear us?"

"...I don't know what to say to that question, sorry..!" Lucas forgave him. Ness began to immediately lay on top of Lucas.

"Uh... Ness? Can you-N-Ness!" Lucas moaned as he felt Ness' tongue sucking his nipples. Ness smirked. Lucas moans more as Ness teases them.

"You like this so far?" Ness asked while he teases Lucas' nipples.

"Y-Yes! I-I actually l-love this!" Lucas moans. Ness grinned and continues. Suddenly, Ness stared at Lucas' member. Lucas saw what Ness is looking at and blushed.

"Nice shape..." Ness commented. Lucas blushed more at what Ness commented. Ness began to strip off his shorts and boxers. Lucas stared for a minute.

"What are y-you gonna d-do?" Lucas suddenly asked.

"**Stuff**" Ness answered. Lucas looked confused. Ness removed his cap and messed up his hair to make it look sexy to Lucas. Then he put his hand on Lucas' member. Lucas blushed and felt Ness' warm hands on his member. Ness began to stroke Lucas' member softly. Lucas moaned louder at the strokes.

"Feels good, huh?" Ness asked while teasing and stroking the blonde's member.

"A-agh! Feels very good!" Lucas moaned. Ness bent down and sucked his member.

"Aaaghgh!" Lucas groaned. The blonde also sucked Ness' member. Ness moaned loud.

"F-Feels so good!" Ness groaned. Lucas even sucked Ness' balls

Ness wanted to do something more serious and insane. Ness needs to ask Lucas first.

"Umm.. Luke? Can I-I go inside y-you?" Ness asked nervously. Lucas nodded. Ness grinned. He put his member inside Lucas.

"Uwaaagh! F-Faster!" Lucas moaned. Ness went faster.

"So awesome...!" Ness groaned. He began to thrust faster. Lucas begged for more. They began to sweat as the room was getting hotter.

"Uwaagh... Ness I'm about too cum!"

"Me too!" The two young physics came for the first time. Lucas panted hard and collapsed on the bed, so did Ness.

"F-Fun..." Ness groaned. He kissed Lucas with his tongue again.

"Ness..."

"Yeah?"

"_**I really love**_** you!**" Ness smiled.

"_**I love you too,**_ **Lucas.**" Lucas kissed and hugged Ness.

* * *

**Physic Star**: *stares at the sex scene* Woah... my first lemon is complete! *does the Harlem Shake* I didn't feel like writing who won on the team battle... sorry... Anyways, please review! :D


End file.
